


When Two Worlds Collide

by justaddgigi



Category: Bleach, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi
Summary: Cover for 'When Two Worlds Collide' by phoenixreal .  Done with the author's permission.





	When Two Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Two Worlds Collide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583302) by [phoenixreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixreal/pseuds/phoenixreal). 



> You can more about this piece on my website [Fannish Follies](fannishfollies.gigikiersten.com) If you want to see what happens behind the scenes, or if you want cover art for your own story, please feel free to join my [ facebook group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1327097557329606/)


End file.
